$\left(x + 9\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(x + 9\right)\left(x + 9\right)$ $= x \cdot \left(x + 9\right) + 9 \cdot \left(x + 9\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot x \right) + \left( x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= x^2 + \left( x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= x^2 + \left( 9x + 9x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= x^2 + 18x + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= x^2 + 18x + 81$